lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Algorithm of the Night
Algorithm of the Night is a . It follows Advent of Darkness is followed by Cybernetic Era. Features Acronym: ALON Booster Set Number: L06 Cover Card(s): Star Raider - Solar Shishi Red Set art color: Purple Contains: Gives support for the "Nightshade", " ", "Star Raider", "Game Gladiator", "Sonic Storm" and "Kinetic Kai" archetypes. Contents There are 80 cards. This comprises: * 6 s * 8 s * 11 s * 16 s * 39 s There are 9 cards per pack (consisting of 1 Holo card, 1 Rare card, and 7 Common cards) 24 booster packs per box, and 12 display boxes per case. Card List *(ALON-JP001) Nightshade Nightmare ( ) *(ALON-JP002) Nightshade Ghoul ( ) *(ALON-JP003) Nightshade Archfiend ( ) *(ALON-JP004) Nightshade Succubus ( ) *(ALON-JP005) Nightshade Seductress ( ) *(ALON-JP006) Nightshade Exelsior ( ) *(ALON-JP007) Nightshade Cerberus ( ) *(ALON-JP008) Nightshade Cactus ( ) *(ALON-JP009) Nightshade Slime ( ) *(ALON-JP010) Nightshade Rose ( ) *(ALON-JP011) Nightshade Orthrus ( ) *(ALON-JP012) Nightshade Ghost ( ) *(ALON-JP013) Nightshade Boa ( ) *(ALON-JP014) Nightshade Cobra ( ) *(ALON-JP015) Nightshade Lamia ( ) *(ALON-JP016) Nightshade Naga ( ) *(ALON-JP017) Nightshade Serpent Empress Elis ( ) *(ALON-JP018) Nightshade Serpent Lord Bison ( ) *(ALON-JP019) Nightshade Serpent Prince Rattle ( ) *(ALON-JP020) Nightshade Supreme Serpent Empress Elis ( ) *(ALON-JP021) Shade Tactics - Berserking ( ) *(ALON-JP022) Shade Tactics - Quick Dash ( ) *(ALON-JP023) Shade Tactics - Quick Escape ( ) *(ALON-JP024) Shade Tactics - Sneaky Attack ( ) *(ALON-JP025) Shade Tactics - Scales Reborn ( ) *(ALON-JP026) Shade Tactics - Ensnarement ( ) *(ALON-JP027) Therese, Lightsworn Seer ( ) *(ALON-JP028) Klause, Lightsworn Rider ( ) *(ALON-JP029) Zach, Lightsworn Judge ( ) *(ALON-JP030) Lydia, Lightsworn Archer ( ) *(ALON-JP031) Hiro, Twilightsworn Cavalry ( ) *(ALON-JP032) Hans, Moonlightsworn Prince ( ) *(ALON-JP033) Sayrn, Lightsworn Savage ( ) *(ALON-JP034) Bryce, Moonlightsworn Barbarian ( ) *(ALON-JP035) Sonic Storm Prost ( ) *(ALON-JP036) Sonic Storm Arnoux ( ) *(ALON-JP037) Sonic Storm Laffite ( ) *(ALON-JP038) Sonic Storm Pironi ( ) *(ALON-JP039) Sonic Storm Tambay ( ) *(ALON-JP040) Sonic Storm Trintignant ( ) *(ALON-JP041) Sonic Storm Depailler ( ) *(ALON-JP042) Sonic Storm Jabouille ( ) *(ALON-JP043) Sonic Storm Jarier ( ) *(ALON-JP044) Sonic Storm Cevert ( ) *(ALON-JP045) Sonic Storm Beltoise ( ) *(ALON-JP046) Sonic Storm Alesi ( ) *(ALON-JP047) Sonic Storm Panis ( ) *(ALON-JP048) Sonic Storm Wave - Ligier ( ) *(ALON-JP049) Sonic Storm Wave - Renault ( ) *(ALON-JP050) Sonic Storm Typhoon ( ) *(ALON-JP051) Star Raider - Shishi Red ( ) *(ALON-JP052) Star Raider - Pegasus Shishi Red ( ) *(ALON-JP053) Star Raider - Solar Shishi Red ( ) *(ALON-JP054) Star Raider - Lunar Shishi Red ( ) *(ALON-JP055) Star Raider - Sasori Orange ( ) *(ALON-JP056) Star Raider - Tenbin Gold ( ) *(ALON-JP057) Star Raider - Oushi Black ( ) *(ALON-JP058) Star Raider - Hebitsukai Silver ( ) *(ALON-JP059) Star Raider - Chameleon Green ( ) *(ALON-JP060) Star Raider - Washi Pink ( ) *(ALON-JP061) Star Raider - Kajiki Yellow ( ) *(ALON-JP062) Star Raider - Ryu Commander ( ) *(ALON-JP063) Star Raider - Koguma Skyblue ( ) *(ALON-JP064) Star Raider - Ooguma Skyblue ( ) *(ALON-JP065) Star Raider Seiza Blaster ( ) *(ALON-JP066) Star Raider Confrontation ( ) *(ALON-JP067) Star Raider Big Burst ( ) *(ALON-JP068) Star Raider - Ookami Blue ( ) *(ALON-JP069) Kai, the Wondrous Boy ( ) *(ALON-JP070) Hydrokinetic Kai ( ) *(ALON-JP071) Telekinetic Kai ( ) *(ALON-JP072) Radiokinetic Kai ( ) *(ALON-JP073) Chronokinetic Kai ( ) *(ALON-JP074) Aerokinetic Kai ( ) *(ALON-JP075) Atmokinetic Kai ( ) *(ALON-JP076) Pyrokinetic Kai ( ) *(ALON-JP077) Geokinetic Kai ( ) *(ALON-JP078) Electrokinetic Kai ( ) *(ALON-JP079) Cryokinetic Kai ( ) *(ALON-JP080) Unleash of the Psyche ( ) Category:Booster Pack